RWBY: Taken Under Her Wing
by ThurBiPoliBur
Summary: Early Cannon Diverging AU. What if Taiyang went with Summer on that deadly mission? What if neither returned? What is Ruby and Yang where younger when It happened? What is Raven felt bad for the two and took them in? (First Chapter is a test to see if y'all like my style of nah, Plz review if you like it to insure updates.)


Author Notes: Okay so, This likley sounds pretty dumb but I got this Cannon diverging AU idea from a bad ass dream I had. Also to make it work I needed to change some details around slightly. Nothing huge.

This story won't likely contain all that much Weiss, Blake, or JNPR. (Maybe show in later chapters.) just warning If you really like these characters.

ALSO If I stop updating PLZ ME AND CALL MY SH!T OUT. I READ FANFIC! I HATE WHEN IT HAS OVER 20k+ WORKS AND JUST DROPS! I READ A FANFIC WITH OVER 200k+ ONCE AND IT DROPPED I WANTED TO SCREAM!

Also thanks for reading!

The pitch black sky began to lighten as dawn approached. As the sun rose over the treeline and night lost its grip on the forest. The crisp grass wilted as ice melted into due. The birds rustled in their nests and started to chirp. The shadows fell back as the sun replaced the broken moon in the sky.

Most people would still be sound asleep at hour. Although for some sleep is a luxury that you can't always afford. It seems for those who stand and protect the lands from evil much are luxuries. Doing all the heavy lifting and sticking your own neck out so others can be lazy in your stead. That just seems unfair. At least that is what was running through Taiyang's head while his wife was shaking his shoulder yelling at him to get up with the sun.

"Come ooon Tai! You know we have to get going right after Qrow gets here! Come ooon get up." He groaned truly not wanting to move from his warm bed yet still opened one eye. His view was a semi annoyed Summer Rose sporting shaggy red bed head and couldn't help but grin at. "Alright alright I'm up."

After hearing so Summer nodded once and got up off the bed. She was already fully clothed besides her iconic white cloak. "When did you start getting ready so fast?" Tai asked followed by a yawn as he sat up in bed. Summer looked back over her shoulder with a playful glare. "Ever since it's taken me twenty minutes to get you to even open your eyes." Tai furrowed his brow and looked at the wall clock. "Couldn't have been twenty…" but he didn't argue it further.

Summer first and foremost has quite a formidable huntress but right behind that she was a champion of stubbornness and winning arguments. Even when she's wrong somehow…

Tai got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. By the time he laced up his shoes summer was in the kitchen making eggs and bacon. He came out to the dining room and saw four place settings on the table. But before he could ask why Yang came running around the corner giggling and bolted right into Tai's leg hugging him. "G'mornin' daddy!" She looked up at him all smiles. "You look sleepy." Tai knelt down huised her up into his arms. "Well it's early kiddo, and us grown ups have a later bedtime. What are you doing up this early anyhow?" Yang just smiled bigger. "Well, Summer was yelling 'Get up! Get up you lazy butt!' for a loooong time. So I got up." Yang had the most devilish smirk a three and a half year old could muster. "You could say you... BUTTed into my beauty sleep!" Tai signed. "Your puns are getting better BUTT it could use more work." They both started to laugh at that. Summer shook her head and let out a sigh of disappointment as she walked over to the table with a big bowl of steaming hot scrambled eggs and a plate of bacon. "Please for my sanity don't encourage her…" though now she was smiling a bit.

A baby's cry started up down the hall as Summer put down the food on the table. "Oh Ruby's up." She hurried out of the kitchen while calling out. "Mommy's coming!" Tai places yang down in a chair and went to sit down across from her. Yang was reaching as far as her little arms could stretch but couldn't reach her target, the bacon plate. Tai let this go on for a moment before he took a few pieces and put it on her plate for her.

Yang picked up an extra crispy piece and took a big bite. "Summer's cooking is super yummy. I really REALLY like when she makes cookies too!" Tai smiled and put a helping on eggs and bacon on his own plate. "Yeah, it is. You know Yang, I think a good way to thank summer would be maybe start calling her Mommy. She'd really like I know it." Yang's shoulder's fell a little. "Yeah well she isn't my mommy… She's Summer." Tai let out a soft sigh. "You know Yang, sometimes family isn't only decided by who was there at the very start but who's there now. Like Ruby wasn't there when you where really little but she came along" Yang let out a soft huff. "I'll think about it." She grumbled. Tai smiled knowing that was likely the best he was gonna get, he'd take it.

Summer came in holding a now quite ruby in her arms. Ruby looked around with her big eyes and a pacifier in her mouth. Summer kissed the top of her head. "I think someone might be a bit hungry. Sleeping through the night makes the tummy grumble huh?" Summer walked over and put ruby down in her highchair right after she put some cereal in front of ruby a knock on the door was heard. Summer sighed and walked to the front of the house. "Am I ever gonna be able to sit down?" She grumbled before opening the door.

Standing there was Qrow with a small smile on his face. "Hey there. Did ya miss me?" He stepped in and held his arms out summer gave him a friendly hug. "Yup! Been a while hasn't it? Missions have been piling up for you. Seems we never get the chance to hang out these days." Qrow rubbed his neck "Well can't be helped. Not many others can scope out a situation as good as I can. Oz has been keeping me busy. Anyway, less talk about work, where are the little rascals?"

Summer beamed a smile and turned back towards the kitchen, "Their in the kitchen eating, both bright eyed and bushy tailed…" Qrow laughed softly and followed Summer into the kitchen. Yang got down from her chair and ran over to Qrow. "Hi Uncle Qrow!" She looked up at him with her hands on her hips. "Okay so! Daddy said your gonna be 'babysitting'! So let's get a few things straight, Ruby is a baby, I am NOT a baby! So yeah, I'll listen to you but only 'cause I don't wanna get in trouble!" Qrow laughed a bit but knelt down and gave her his pinky out. "Alright, I won't call the big girl a baby. Promise." Yang linked pinkies with him before going back to the table.

Summer was seated next to Ruby's high chair and Qrow took the head of the table. After that breakfast when on as normal. Some small talk and banter. Everyone had their fill and Yang even fed Ruby a piece of bacon which led to a few laughs at Ruby's reaction to the food. But soon enough it was time to get going. Summer stood up and cleared the plates. Once they were rinsed she went to the weapon closet. She took out her snipper making sure it was loaded and ready. She then picked up the pre-packed duffel bag near the door slinging it over her shoulder. "Tai we should get going the airship should be at the clearing soon." Tai nodded in agreement and stood from his seat. He went over and took out his collapsible staff hitching it to his belt. "Alright." He turned to Qrow with a smile and gave a two finger salute. "Thanks for babysitting. We should be back in a few days." Yang ran up and hugged both of them. "Bye bye! I love you!" Tai gave Yang's hair a ruffle with made her pout and fix her blond locks, as if it wasn't already a rat nest. Summer knelt down and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "See you soon. Be good for your uncle!" With that they turned and headed out the door. Yang stood in the doorway waving to the two. "Bye bye! Be safe!" And in a tree out of sight was a lone black bird watching them.


End file.
